Subpace Emissary: Dawn of the New World
by MaximunBL1TZ64
Summary: As a kid, everyone always wished they were in a video game, you know, to meet there favourite characters and stuff. One kid named Katagi and his friends were lucky enough to get that chance. The only thing that sucks is that it's not all fun and games for them because they must defeat Tabuu, or else the future of the world will be in jeopardy.they must reunite the Smash Bros!


Subspace Emissary: Rings of Destiny ( Book 1 )

Chapter 1: Elemental pursuit

**HOLLY CHOPSTICKS I'M Done...wow it took me a while, but i've finished the first chapter :3**

**Onion: not bad... for a rookie...**

**Me: SHUT UP ONION! (onion runs away laughing) ... that onion was right about being a rookie though, This took some good time and concentration. But that aside, I wanted to explain how i'm going to wright this story. Every time I have new chapters, it will be under book 1. Once I finish all the chapters for book 1 i'll move on to book 2 and start from chapter 1 again. It will make the story feel more like a collection ( like diary of a wimpy kid or something). I actually drew a manga of the first book with my friends back in grad 7ish, it didn't turn out the best, but I was still proud of it. Taking a manga and making it into a novel is harder than I thought (for me...) but i'm used to it already and i'm having fun writhing it!**

**Please leave reviews if you have the time to! I really want to know how good i'm doing on the story and you can help me improve. The first chapter is a little less action packed than other chapters, but it will get much more interesting and cooler! I don't wanna spoil the story, but I was planning to let pit dual wield almost any weapon in KIU(Kid Icarus Uprising) but well just have to see.**

**I have friend codes as well if you guys wanna play me in these wii/3ds game ( need to buy a new ps3 in soon...or wait for the ps4)**

**3ds friend code: 3093-7416-3825**

**Wii friend code: 8458-5130-3651-9948**

**Mario Kart Wii code: Jay/ 4427-7127-4281**

**Luigi/ 2666-5120-7521**

**Super Smash Bros Brawl code: 2151-5175-8701**

**Mario Sports Mix code: 2108-2059-9061**

**Glodeneye 007 friend code: 1153-7286-9528**

**Thats one thing I hate about wii, but there are the codes**

**Characters!**

**This story has some characters with hard-to-pronounce names so I made this thing so it would easy to remember them. Also there's a description.**

**dana Hatake = Dana Hat-a-k**

**Age: 35 Birthday: May 23**

**description: The mother of Katagi, she's a amazing cook and is surprisingly a master in fighting. She hasn't fought in a while though.**

**Katagi Hatake= cat-a-gi**

**Age:14 Birthday: May 4**

**description: This kid is really funny and likes to have fun. he loves food and he always has a smile on his face, despite the fact that his brother died not to long ago. He usually spends his time with friends, but once in a while he checks up on his brother at the funeral home.**

**Noibu Kirukarra= N-oi-boo Key-rew-car-a**

**Age: 14 Birthday: August 17**

**Noibu is really loyal to his friends. He has 4 brothers and he is the youngest out of all of them. His family is mostly known for how good they are at wielding the sword. Although, for his age, he is extremely good with a sword but he doesn't really like training or putting much effort into training to get better.**

**Xeno Hatake= Z-no Birthday: May 8**

**Age: past away ( he would have been 19 now though)**

**Xeno is the older brother of Katagi, he died 6 years ago. Even though he is dead, there is a strange thing that happens to his tomb stone when katagi come to visit his...tomb...**

**Renzo Inicauru= renzo In-e-car-rew**

**Age 14 Birthday: April 5**

**This kid is what you call a genius in training! He's from the super smart and weapon smith family, the Inicauru family. He loves to play games and he's pretty good at them. He has always dreamt of making a new Smash bros to keep peace in the world, but that will never happen...or will it?**

**Ok, thats about it, so enjoy the story!**

Long, long ago...

Their was a ultimate team that kept Earth away from evil demons and devilish black hearts. To defend the good, they fought against them in a attempt to rid the world of evil. Years past as they fought against them, losing close friends and family on the way, but in the end they managed to win the battle, but not the war. The leader simply said this, "We have won the battle, after such a long time we can finally rest. Evil has been wounded, but not killed. If evil is ever to strike again, we to shall rise to fight once more, the Smash Bros will always be there..."

Centuries after, two more wars took place. A new evil called 'TheMaster Hand'. During these two wars, many lives were lost, but the Smash Bros defeated the evil again, thinking that it was all over, they soon realized that that was a decoy to resurrect a evil lord. A all mighty man of destruction called Tabuu took memories from each of the Smash Bros and trapped them in a world where no one could reach them. Evil rect havoc on the Earth for many years, but the Smash Bros found a plan to save the world and trap evil forever. The only way to beat them was for a the leader to sacrifice himself and use all his power to drag all evil into the world where they were in.

So Said, so done, as the leader of the Smash bros sacrificed himself to defeat evil and use all his power to drag it into the world they were trapped in for so long. This act ended all the future battles that would happen in the future. To keep evil under control, more people came from around different worlds to help the Smash Bros keep evil in check. This should have ben the end of all of evil

But it wasn't...

" Ooooohhhhhh come on! HOW can I not get the smashball! I was attacking it for about...a good FIVE MINUTES!" this is what a mother has to wakes up to when her son invites his best friends over to play some games.

"Stop living in the past buddy, the fact is I got the smashball and YOU suck!" says Noibu with a smirk on his face

Katagi argues back "I suck?! Coming from the guy that says that Jigglypuff is boss! I bet two slices of pizza that you wont kill me even with that smashball...cuz you suck."

"W-What!? are you trying t' start a scrap ting?!"

A big sigh came out and interrupted the two before anyone could throw a punch. "Both of you guys suck" Renzo says "Just look at your the screen" Both Katagi and Noibu took a quick look at the screen and noticed that Renzo pulled of the old "double kill" by using the coolest combo both of them had ever seen in there lives. It was so awesome, the impact blinded them with a screen of light.

After they could all see, Both of them looked at the screen again in disbelieve. " That was just dum luck, plus, if I wasn't wasting my time with this waste-catty child, I WOULD HAVE WON" Katagi looked at Noibu with "WTF' face mixed with a " YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT" face. In other words, he was cheesed.

Knowing that there was going to be a fight in her living room soon, Dana wisely stepped in to prevent chaos with from happening, using the only weakness the 3 boys had at the time. " OK, who wants some yummy delicious fight preventing food?

The boys totally forgot about what they were fighting about as their minds were overtaken by blessed food Dana might have made for them, They ran over each other to get to the kitchen where Dana was. She made a rainbow colored cake, 12 pieces of garlic bread and 4 jumbo raison bagels with butter. To top it of, she made 4 deluxe tropical smoothies ( **sounds amazing, I know.) " **Somebody bless the table so we can eat already!" Katagi was eager to start eating. After the prayer was said, the crew sat down to eat there awesome meal.

" Hey guys, I found this flyer down by the arena yesterday, it says theres going to be hosting a gaming tourney on three games. They haven't announced what first place prize will be, but it sounds like a lot of fun and I wanna check it out." Renzo says. Noibu and Katagi looked interested in what what Renzo was saying.

Noibu responds shortly after swallowing his food. "A gaming tournament, that sounds awesome!" Then Katagi asks " What are the three games they want us to play?"

"Mario Kart Wii, Kid Icuras Uprising, and...Black Ops 2"

Katagi was very pleased to hear the game selection." WOW! I have all of those games! Maybe we can practice kicking some as at my house sometime and join the tourney as team, that would be swagg!... plus, yolo..." He says with a big grin on his face.

"That sound great! Were totally gunna kick some ass!" Renzo says with a devilish face. Katagi reminded him that they were going to beat them in the game, not literally kick their ass's.

It does sound fun, but how bout we go creek running" Noibu asks ( **Creek running is me and my friends do when there are a lot of logs in the creek/river and we jump on each log to see who can get to the other side fastest. If you fall in you lose. In the winter there is no logs... so we just run on the ice so you can still fall in if the ice cracks or you slip and fall. We don't do it to often now though**)

Katagi was leaning out of his chair, looking up at the ceiling. " Yeah, sure we can...but I wanna stop by my brothers, I haven't been there in a while". His attitude changed and he didn't look as happy as before. " Go ahead, i'll catch up in ten minutes, k?"

Renzo and Noibu realized the situation, knowing that the topic was a soft one. " Ok, just be careful and don't do anything stupid dude. " Renzo whispered, they left leaving Katagi to his business.

Katagi Quickly went to his brothers tomb stone in the funeral fields. He Started remembering some memories of what him and his brother would do together. A tear fell down his face , he was more frustrated than sad. " We always used to have so much fun together, It was so lively when you were here, but you just had to save me...

(Flashback)

"Be carful Xeno, take care of Katagi inside the house, If any monster comes inside, use this phone to call us, me and you father will be there in five second or less" Dana Jumped out of the door, killing monsters along side her husband. Little Xeno led his brother into his room where they were somewhat safe from the danger outside. "Xeno...I'm...I'm...scared" Little Katagi said, clinging onto his leg. " It's alright buddy, mom and dad are gunna kick all of those waste mans outside, you wanna know why?" Xeno said trying to keep him happy. Katagi smiled a little " Because mom and dad ...are ...sweeter man's." ( **That something I like to say at school. Other Guy: Wow man, that bagel looks cool! Me: Only sweeter mans can receive a bagel of this magnitude. LOL, anyways, back to the story.**) " Thats MY little bro" Xeno continues " Now lets play some Games kid!"

Before Xeno could even put the CD into the game console, a Monster came in, breaking the wall and flinging Xeno and Katagi to the other wall "WERE GUNNA DIE" Katagi says multiple times. "It's ok bro, With this cellular device, I will call mom and dad and they'll come running in to kick this guys butt!" Xeno presses the talk button...but nothing happens...it was ineffective. " What the heck" Xeno looks down at his hand and notices that the phone broke in to about 19 pieces in his hand.

"Huh... SHIT, WE MIGHT DIE AFTER ALL!" Xeno grabs Katagi and makes a run toward the back door to go outside, He knew the monster didn't know his way around the forest behind there house, but he did.

Xeno was jumping over obstacles and tree branches to get away from the monster, but it was still catching up. " It's coming faster, hurry up!" "I know G, calm down..." (**G is short form guy, plus it sounds cooler **) Xeno turned onto a tree and breaks the brach of, he then back flipped on a tree branch and threw the tree brach into the monsters eye. The monster was stunned, running blindly, it ran into a bottomless ditch and disappeared into the darkness.

" YES Don't mess with the Hatake family!" Xeno said as he landed on the ground Griffining( **type it up on google, then you will know**). He looked down at his brother, who was sleeping on his back in the pouch he placed him " The boy did like to sleep... a lot" he said

" Xeno...XENO IS THAT YOU?!" Dana said far away in the distance. She started to dash towards here son, but a strange rumble from the ground started to happen and tripped her up. A giant monster came from the floor and blocked the way toward Xeno. " Xeno! I'm coming!" She jump toward the monster, but got swatted away like a tiny fruit fly.

"Well Xeno, desperate times calls for drastic measures, and this is a desperate time..." He said to himself and got a look of determination on his face and a boss as hell smirk came on his face. " Lets do this." The monster struck a powerful punch at Xeno but he dodged it and started to run up the monster arm. The monster retaliated by shooting lasers from his eyes, Xeno dodge those as well. He got to the top of the monsters head and jumped of, took Katagi out of his back pouch and looked strait in the eye.

"Wh-What ...are we doing?" Katagi asked. "oh, nothing much, but this may be the last time I see you, so I wanted to say bye! Remember to be a sweeter man ok?"

" Oh...ya,sure, whatever...Wait! What are you doing?...!" Before Katagi could ask another question, Xeno tossed Katagi towards his mother, she became conscious before Katagi hit the floor and caught him. " What are you doing?!"

"Bye mom, take care of Katagi i'll be right back!" The monster grab'd him by the leg, took a look at him and said this " _you...are a very...strong...human. I must ... Eliminate you ...from existence...before you become...a threat...to ME_" He then tossed Xeno through the forest as he landed into the same ditch the other monster landed in. He was badly wounded and could not move, he knew it was the end.

Katagi Screamed" NOOOOOOOO WE HAVE TO GO HELP HIM LET GO NOW! XENO!" Dana held him tightly as he tried to escape from her arms, she started to cry as well. " We can't do anything...let's get to safety..."

(End of Flashback)

Katagi had tears falling down his face in anger, he wiped them of with his arm and looked at the stone. " I don't know why you saved me...you should have saved yourself, but you decided to save me instead." Katagi stood up from the spot he was sitting at, he was a bit more calm. He looked at his G-shook for the time and noticed 20 minutes past. " I guess I just really miss you bro" . He got up and started walking towards the creek, as he was leaving a strange aura came around the tomb stone. It made the shape of a human but it was to blurry to see the details on his face. "I...miss you...to..." The aura slowly faded away.

SUBSPACE EMISSARY: Rings Of Destiny

Katagi finally caught up with Nijume and Renzo who were already at the creek. " Hey guys!, I'm back" he says with a grin on his face. " how cold is the water?"

Both boys looked at katagi and were happy to see he was ok. " Hey buddy! the water's cold today, so i'm gunna lye down." Renzo say. " Really cold, like freezing cold! you might not wanna come in today. I feel in 10 friken times so I would know!" Noibu adds.

"Really?"

"REALLY!"

"Really really?"

"REALLY REALLY REALLY! IT'S COLD!"

Katagi notice's that Noibu was not joking and was very serious " oh...well thats no fun. Do you guys wanna head back to my house and get some hot chocolate or something? I think my moms cooking something really good again."

Renzo looks to the sky, already relaxed in the position he was in. He then rolled over to his side to face his friends. "Naaw, I kinda wanna stay outside some more"

Before he continued, he sat up "I've been thinking..."

"About what?" Noibu asks.

Renzo looked more serious than before. " Katagi, your parents are good at fighting, you react quickly to problems and always find a way to complete the task you are given. Noibu, your family is the legendary Kirukarra family who are extremely good with swords and are very good leaders. My family, the Inicauru family is scientifically smart, can make their own special weapons and are also great at fighting and solving problems..."

Katagi was still confused with what Renzo was trying to say." Where are you going with this Renzo..."

" Haven't you ever wondered, if we Could make a new Smash group to help people just like they did. We still have some violence in this world even after the Smash Brothers said it was over." Renzo states with a frown on his face.

Katagi had a big smile on his face, so did Noibu. Both of them went to sit beside their best friend. " Of course we have, we want to be like them, but were still only 14, and we still act like kids... so...you know, we have to, as they " MAN UP!" in slang. Plus, we need to train a lot more to be as good as them as well" Katagi sates.

" And I don't think i'm ready to leave Dana's blessed, blessed food or my family behind just yet, but when we get older, we'll find people who want to save the world from evil to, so just chill kid!" Noibu adds as he puts his arm over Renzo

Renzo seemed less tense and started to smile again, raising his hands for props. " you guys are really great guys." the other 2 also raised there hands for props. " Any time" they both said.

As soon as the connection between the 3 guys were mad, a strange rumble from the ground started to happen. They all got up from the ground in concern, wondering if it was a earth quake . As soon as they stood up, the rumbling stopped. Before any of them could say anything, a strange voice came in their minds " Ye, the chosen smash bro ring bearers have finally been found. finally we can end this war, once and for all. Now, for the elemental ceremony,..."

" What the hell is going on here! Did you guys hear that!" Katagi screamed. " Yeah I...did" Noibu answers. "Me to, that voice was really strange..." Renzo adds " maybe we were just imagining things..."

Just as after 30 second, A strong wind was pulling them backwards, but they decided to ignore it and get home as quickly as possible... Until the wind was so strong they could not move anymore. " Really! we can't even go forward any more!" Katagi took a quick look behind him and noticed there was a black hole behind him...wait... " A BLACK HOLE!? Katagi yelled! ( **LOL even the narrator was surprised! **).

Renzo and Noibu noticed what Katagi said and they looked back and saw black hole as well. " CRAP YOUR RIGHT. lets get out of here!" Noibu said, but Renzo had other plans. " I don't think this thing will kill us, we should go check it out."

" DO YOU NOT HERE THE WORDS YOU ARE SAYING" Katagi screamed " IT"S A BLACK HOLE, THEY DESTROY THINGS!"

Then why is it not destroying any thing else, look around, the trees or animals aren't getting sucked up. The only things this...thing wants is us." Renzo started walking towards the black hole, no one stopped him because he had a good point to back up his reason. " I know this sounds stupid, but maybe we should go..." Noibu says with a soft, quite voice. " This thing could kill us!" says katagi, but he didn't listen. " I'm going with him, Katagi" Both Renzo and Noibu Vanished into the black hole.

" you two are idiots! I'm not gunna die here, not today!" Katagi started running for his dear cowardly life... I mean his awesome filled life. He was so close to his home, he was almost to safety, until he heard a familiar voice from behind him, he stopped running. " Hey buddy, What are you doing!? Sweater mans don't run from danger."

Katagi slowly looked back at him to see his brother standing right in front of the black hole. " Xe-Xeno... is that...you?" he asked " how bought you come inside this big round circle and find out , what do you say. Run for your life, or find out if i'm real? It's your choice." He faded into the black hole.

Katagi was confused to the extreme, he wanted to see his brother for so long. He should have been dead, yet he just had a short conversation with him. He tightened his fists and look strait at the black hole in front of him. " I not gunna lose sight of you this time, no way in hell i'm not coming for you bro." He had a smirk on his face. He took a deep breath and ran right into the hole.

SUBSPACE EMISSARY: Rings Of Destiny

" Huh...what... what the hell happened to me. The last thing I remembered, uhhhh my head is killing me. Where am I, Shit...I can't even see properly... I knew I shouldn't have ran into that black hole."

"Are you the on they call Katagi?" a person said while Katagi was still trying to regain consciousness. " how, do you know my name?" Katagi asks slowly.

" I am the elemental Gaia, I give a certain power to any special new comer that enters this world by there personality, could you do me a favor and raise you hand out for me, It's ok, i'm a good guy!" Katagi looked and the multi colored man and slowly raised his hand. A burst of fire came out of his hand.

"Wow! It seems you a fire bearer, thats amazing!...wait, hold on just a second." With on more glance at Katagi's hand, he noticed that there not one but two elements on his hand, fire and lightning. There was also a strange dark power under both of them. " Hmmm, I't seems you to are also a multi bearer. Thats quite impressive young man."

" Multi bearer? What does that mean. And What do you mean by also?" said Katagi as he finally started feeling better. " What have you done with my friends?"

" Oh, I forgot that you were new first of all, your in a element dimension were you get your powers, Your not in the Smash World yet. The point in the Smash world is that only the Smash Bros, Evil and a selected few chosen humans can enter this world. Both the Smash Bros and Evil have their own powers, but humans don't, so it's my job to assign the powers to the humans. Being a Multi Bearer means that you can use more than one element, and it seems you can use three. Although being a multi bearer means that, in order for you to help the smash bros, you must master each element you have been given." the colored man said.

Katagi remembered what Renzo said, how he wanted to make a new Smash brothers to help people. He knew it was probably a dream come true for him. " You forgot one more question, where are my friends?" He asked.

By your friends, do you mean Noibu Kirukarra and Renzo Inucauru? cause if thats who you are talking about, they are already in the smash world assisting the Smash Bros, actually, more like being tested." he said " Well, it's about time for me to get going, can't stay here for to long, got tings to do"

Katagi was fine with him leaving but he had one more question. " Where is my brother, his name is Xeno Hatake, I know you know were he is." He said, with a angry face. At This point, Katagi was more interested in finding his brother and protecting his friend from danger than his own safety.

"Hmmm, I thought you were going to ask me about how to use your powers, but... If you want to find your brother, you must first talk to a person named Nexso, he's a bad dude, but he should know. Now, leave me be, and go do your test!" Katagi vanished out of thin air. " Oh boy Xeno, just what are you planning do with this boy, not even I know."

When Katagi opened his eyes after being teleported he noticed that he ended up in a Stadium where Mario and Kirby were fighting. "Wow. This... is amazing! two real life Smash Bros right in front of me!"

Disturbed by the noise that Katagi was making about how awesome they were, the two stopped and looked at him.

" Kirby" Mario said " Lets-e-go!". Kirby nodded his head and both of them dashed towards Katagi. Katagi was to busy talking to himself to notice the two charging toward him. Kirby grabed him and tossed him into the air, but noticed that he had a ring on, the chosen ring. Kirby tried to tell mario not to attack but he already jumped in the air. Mario punched Katagi right in the gut, he to also noticed the ring on his hand. It took him a while to realize, but he noticed that it was the chosen Smash Ring.

"MAMMIA" Mario screamed. He ran and caught Katagi before he dropped to the floor. " This...is amazing, I got beat up by Mario and kirby...so painful...yet so awesome!" said the injured Katagi.

SUBSPACE EMISSARY: Rings of destiny

From high above the clouds was a world called sky world,were a young angel boy was looking at a bowl of water that displayed were Katagi was, his information, and the type of power he had.

" AreYou going to go check him out? Just to let you know, the power of flight can now last 30 minutes for you know. I've been practicing!"said a lady in the background with a staff in hand.

The young angel boy turned around towards the big door leading out of the Skyworld. "Yes I am, Xeno did tell me to train this kid if he cam here, so I'm gunna have to test him, watch over me Lady Palutena, I will show you my true power."

End Of Chapter 1

**Just read over it, and I think it's good, but I wanna know what your thinking so make sure to review! It may take a while to make the next chapter because school and i'm in grade 9, so the work is dense, but i'll do my best! but for now...**

**MaximumBL1TZ64, sining out...**

**( 4664 words, I AM a sweater man...)**


End file.
